


Tool Time!

by FrickingKaos



Series: AC Forum Challenges [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Horror, POV First Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Brian is not thrilled by his new neighbor AJ.





	

This is the story of a murder I committed....

 

I am not even sure what happened. It all started when HE moved in next door. Alex seemed nice at first but I soon noticed he was different than everyone else in our neighborhood. 

Life was going perfect for me until he came along and fucked everything up. 

"Let's go and meet him." my fiancé at the time, Vicky suggested. We both went to the housewarming party that was held for him, hand in hand. I'd been with Vicky for a few years, she was the love of my life. 

Thinking back....I wish we'd never gone over there. 

 

"Hi, nice to meet you guys. My name's Alex but you can call me AJ for short." he said, greeting us. I must admit Alex made me uncomfortable. We walked into his house, which was decorated with red walls with black trim, paintings hanging over the black leather couches. 

"Interesting decor." I commented, noticing the skull on the coffee table. 

"Thanks, I like the Gothic scene. Always been fascinated by it." Alex said, smiling. He was wearing eyeliner and black nail polish....also making me uncomfortable. What kind of grown man wears eyeliner? Vicky seemed to enjoy his company a bit too much for my liking...I barely heard Alex mention that he was a painter and sold his paintings as his main source of income.

"Your paintings are wonderful. I'd like to see more sometime." Vicky said when it was time for us to leave for the evening. We strolled back next door and got ready for bed, both of us feeling tired. 

"I noticed you seemed awfully quiet today. I take it you don't like our new neighbor." Vicky said, resting her head on my bare chest as we lay in bed....her dark hair falling in her eyes.   
"He isn't like anyone I've ever met. Did you see the tattoos on his arm?" I commented, kissing her gently, my lips brushing across her forehead. 

"Maybe you need to spend time together. He just moved here, and we should make him feel welcome." she suggested. After that night Alex and I actually did get to be somewhat friendly.....but I was still bothered. Sometimes I would find cigarette butts in my grass as I cut my lawn....I smelled smoke coming from his porch. 

 

It didn't stop there, he always had loud get togethers every friday, parties that would usually end with beer bottles on my Kentucky blue grass. It was slowly becoming irritating. 

 

"Hey neighbor!" Alex called over the fence one morning, as I bent down to pick up the newspaper. 

"Hello." I said. I waved weakly to him, hoping it would be the end of our conversation. God, he's such a tool.

"Your fiancé told me you had a weedwhacker I could borrow. Mind if I take you up on that offer?" he asked, his head poking over the fence. I made a mental note to tell Vicky not to promise our lovely neighbor any more favors. My weakness was the inability to say no, that I was generally a nice guy. I wasn't known for being obnoxious like this guy was. 

"Sure, it is here in the garage. Come around and I will give it to you." I said with a warm smile. He followed me to the corner of the garage where I kept the gardening equipment. If it was one thing I prided myself on, it was the upkeep of my prize winning lawn. I had taken first place every year since we had moved here. 

"Thanks, man. You are really lucky to have someone like Vicky, she's really something." Alex smiled as I handed him the weedwhacker. 

I just stood there dumbfounded. What did he mean by that?

A few days had passed since I lent Alex the weedwhacker. I haven't heard him use it yet as it has been raining, but I did see Vicky go next door with some fresh sugar cookies....the ones she usually baked for me. I let that one go.....but I wanted that weedwhacker back. 

"I wish he'd return it if he wasn't going to use the damn thing." I mentioned to Vicky one morning. She smiled and put her arms around my shoulders, kissing me as I watched the window. 

"Babe, I'm sure he will. Just relax." she said. 

Calm down? This is my weedwhacker we are talking about, how can I calm down! 

I shook the thought off and continued making our breakfast. 

The days passed some more and Alex still had not used my weedwhacker, but I did find more cigarette butts in my bushes. I grew angrier by the day. 

"Hey, Brian. Want to come over for a beer? We haven't hung out in a while." Alex called over the fence. I thought it would be a great opportunity to ask for my weedwhacker, so I went next door. His place was lit by candles mostly, no lamps. We sat in his kitchen with the beers, not speaking for a while. 

"So there is a reason I asked you over actually." Alex said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand before removing his sunglasses. 

Who the heck wears sunglasses indoors?

"Okay." I replied stiffly. 

"I kind of slept with Vicky." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I boned your girl."

"I....how...." 

"When she brought me those cookies, they were fucking delicious, dude." he said, not realizing his horrible pun. 

The words had hit me with a ton of bricks. Just when I thought I couldn't hate someone any more already, the bastard had slept with MY fiancé. 

I laughed.....I didn't have any other reaction. I laughed and I laughed until I cried. 

"Brian, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine.....peachy, even." I said, downing the rest of my beer. It was then that a thought entered my mind....I wanted to make him pay. First my cookies.....then my weedwhacker......and now Vicky. 

It was war. 

"I am so sorry about all of this, I feel terrible. How can I make it up to you?" Alex asked innocently. I smiled. 

"Do you still have that weedwhacker I lent you?" I grinned. Alex looked at me in confusion but led me to the basement. 

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything, but here ya go. I was gonna use it but it had rained and I forgot to return it. I'm sorry." he apologized. 

His apology didn't mean shit. I was pissed. Livid.

"You're gonna be sorry when I'm done with you." I said calmly, picking up the weedwhacker and turning it on.....

 

Alex never saw it coming. 

I bashed him over the head a few times, as he begged me to stop....I hit him again and again.....sweat dripping down my face, my knuckles white from gripping the handle of the weedwhacker. I then put the blade against his face, listening to him scream.....I would make sure nobody would ever go near him again.

I would guarantee it.


End file.
